You're Good Enough
by Zombie-Beards
Summary: After finding Eva Marie at the gym frustrated at her lack of support from the WWE Universe, Randy Orton tries to help her feel better. Smut.


**Disclaimer: Nobody you recognize is my own. They're property of WWE. ****  
**

* * *

With tape wrapped from the palm of her hands to her thin wrists, Eva punched furiously at a hanging punching bag. Her punches were in rhythm with the next, hard and with purpose. To the outside world Eva looked like a woman training up, but to her, she was a woman letting out her frustrations. Oh and she had many. She had small ones like friends and family but her biggest frustrations came from the WWE Universe.

Eva was not stupid nor was she blind; the red head knew she was far from the best in the ring. She knew she had plenty to learn and was willing to gain new information from whoever she could, like a sponge, but she couldn't believe how unsupportive the fans could be. She had heard how tough they were to please, she was even reminded constantly after they had decided to push her up to the main merely after a few months in training, but she didn't think they'd rough her around this much. She was constantly getting messages through twitter and Instagram that consisted of people telling her she couldn't wrestle, that she should be fired and that she ought to go back to modeling because she wasn't wanted in the WWE. Hell, she even got these comments during meet-and-greets. In the internet was fine she could ignore those but in person? Right to her face? Those stung the most.

The girls have told her that this would die off and to channel all the negative comments into drive to do better. For a while Eva believed them. She rolled her eyes at all the comments and had trained harder with the positive thought that one day all this would be over and people will notice that she's getting better. And yeah some people noticed, but more people still pointed out her flaws. She was, well, feeling helpless. She didn't know what to do anymore. In the eyes of these people she wasn't improving fast enough; she was still mediocre but they had expected her to be a damn pro. And maybe they had a point, WWE only hired the best…but if they hired her obviously they thought they could be the best, right?

_Or maybe these so called "fans" need to get into the damn ring themselves and see how fucking easy it is. _Eva thought to herself as she punched the bag again. Her hands were cramping up from how hard she clenched them but she didn't care, she was too angry and upset to worry about some miniscule pain. Her only worry right now was beating the crap out of the punching bag.

So, maybe that's why she didn't hear when someone had entered the room, though the headphones in her ear blaring music could've also disabled her hearing a bit. Two tanned hands caught the punching bag. Eva looked over to see who they belonged to and locked eyes with Triple H's little pride and joy, Randy Orton. In any other time she would be happy to see him, they had developed something of a friendly relationship, but today she was anything but. She ripped her ear buds out of her ears, holding the wire in a clenched fist, as she placed her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing?" She nearly snapped, gaining a look of surprise from Randy.

"And a hello to you too, Red." Randy spoke sarcastically, his deep voice filling the nearly empty gym. Nearly empty because, well, they were the only two present. But it was late at night and Eva knew no one was around late at night. Or well usually no one else was around at night, this was the first time in a while Eva had seen someone else her while she was and right now she didn't like it too much.

"Let go of it."

"No, I was holding it for you to punch at…you know to help you." Randy explained but Eva wasn't hearing it, shaking her head.

"Just let go I want to punch it myself." She put her hands on the punching bag, trying to pull it out of Randy's grip but he had it tight.

"Let me help you." He insisted which all but upset Eva even more.

"No!" She exclaimed, finally feeling as Randy let go. The act surprised her as she tripped back a little but her grip on the punching bag had saved her fall. She looked up at him; he held an expression of question.

"What's your problem?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Nothing." She mumbled, standing up straighter and fixing her pony tail a bit.

"It's not nothing. You let me help you this morning, why is now different?" He asked.

"Because!" Eva exclaimed, looking over at Randy before looking straight at the punching bag. "Because I have to do this myself. I…I need to prove that I can do it."

"Prove what to who?"

"Prove that I belong here to everyone." Eva answered, placing her hands delicately on the punching bag to stop its soft sway it had. "I can see it, everyone doubts me. They all think I don't belong here. The wrestlers, the guys making up the ring, the fans…" Eva paused for a few seconds, feeling her own emotions bubbling up and she did not want that. She took a breath before continuing. "…I need to prove to them that I do belong here. I know I'm not the best, I'm no Natalya or the Bellas, hell JoJo's doing better than I am right now but I know I can get better. I know I can make them eat their fucking words…I just want them, for once, to stop chanting that I can't wrestle and to start chanting my damn name. To start realizing that I'm trying, that I love this business and everything it stands for and I'm trying to live up to its name but it's fucking hard. It's hard when everywhere I go there are tons of people doubting me. I know I should use it as drive but god damn it, it's hard! It's hard…I don't want to believe them, Randy. But I'm starting to and it's upsetting me."

Randy merely looked at her. She figured he probably didn't expect her to just go off on a rant, hell she didn't expect to either but it felt kind of nice letting it out. The only thing she wished was that Randy would say something to her to end the silence. After a few seconds Randy finally made a move, going around the punching bag and grabbing Eva's tapped up hands.

"You see these?" He asked, bringing them up to her eye level. She nodded. "These are your hands. Tapped up."

"Okay…Is there a point here?" Eva asked.

"I'm not done." Randy turned her hands so they were palms up. "No one who doesn't belong here doesn't tap their hands up to train. Look at these hands, they're beat up. They're like mines." He showed his palm for emphasizes. "They're wrestler hands. They're the hands of a serious wrestler; they're not soft. They show and feel work."

"I still don't get where you're going with this…" Eva said, looking as Randy pointed outside the window.

"Do you see what it's like out there?" He asked.

"Yeah, well barely. It's dark out there." Eva answered.

"Exactly. It's _dark _out there, you could be asleep except you're here training up. And not only are you here late at night but you're here all by yourself." Randy motioned towards the empty gym. "All those top guys? They're probably sleeping or out getting shit faced but you're here working your ass off."

"Yeah but they can afford to rest. They're already good. I'm not." Eva said, looking down slightly. Randy placed his hands on her cheek, tilting her face so she was looking at him.

"Eva, they've had years of training. You? You've had months. You were thrown into the wolves here, I have to admit, but you can't let that get to you. You think I'd be here today if I just let some fans get into my mind? They want to do that, they want that response. You can't give them that. You're doing great okay? You're talented; they wouldn't have brought you here if you weren't. You're getting better, we can all see that."

"…Why are you being nice to me?" Eva let the question slip out. It was an innocent thought that she didn't plan on vocalizing.

"Because I don't like seeing beautiful girls sad." Randy answered, shrugging.

Eva smiled at him, having it falter slightly as he never let go of her face and their eyes stayed lock. Eva's eyes traveled down his face to his lips. They were held at a smirk. Eva slowly leaned forward as Randy did the same, catching his lips on hers. The kiss was slow at first, rhythmic as the two experimented with the other. This was the first time Eva had ever kissed Randy, though it was not the first time she ever thought about it.

Soon, as the pair got used to the other, the kiss started to get more intense. The arousal growing between the two as Randy's hand made it around her waist as her arms made it around his neck. He held tight as he felt her bite into his bottom lip, pulling it back slightly before letting go and going back in for the kiss. His lips were slightly chapped but it wasn't something unbearable and had brought something quite enjoyable to the kiss despite it.

He opened his mouth slightly as he poked is tongue out to lightly graze her bottom lip, asking for attention. Ever the tease, Eva denied at first which frustrated Randy as a groan escaped him. A soft giggle escaped her lips at his frustrations but the act had cut her teasing short as the small opening left him enough room to slip his tongue in. Not like Eva minded anyways. Their tongues danced as they explored the other's mouth. A short battle of dominance surfaced between the two, Randy getting the upper hand in the end as his hands trailed down to rest at her ass.

The contact made her smirk slightly, which she was sure Randy felt because a smirk had surfaced on his lips as well. Abandoning her mouth, he trailed kisses down her jaw. Slowly he left opened mouthed kisses down her neck before landing over her pulse. Her heart was racing and she was sure Randy could feel it under his lips. She was sure he was leaving marks all over her neck, marks that would have to be covered before going into work. Her mind was preoccupied with the feeling of his lips on her neck when she felt his hands slid up to the hem of her muscle tee.

"Ra-Randy…" She breathed out. The man made a hum at her, the vibrations hitting her neck. "We can't…we can't do this here."

"Yeah we can." He responded, kissing up her neck.

"Someone can walk in."

"Let them." Was his short response as he tried to lift her shirt but she pushed him slightly.

"Randy, I'm serious. I don't want anyone walking in on this." She motioned between the two of them.

"Eva it's 11 pm. No one else is coming." He brought her flush to his body. "Relax, okay? Don't worry about it."

Eva looked up at him before nodding. "Okay. But if someone walks in on us I get to kick your ass in the ring." She smirked, causing the tan man to laugh.

"Deal."

Randy brought his lips back to hers, wasting little time to go back to his old position of his hand under her shirt. He pulled back slightly as he slid her shirt over her head and exposing a red bra. A soft chuckle escaped him; it was clear Eva took all red everything seriously. She brought her lips back to his as his hands slid over her waist, up past her ribs and to the fabric of her bra. He massaged her breast through the fabric, a moan escaping her lips. He kissed lower down her jawline to her neck.

Marks were left all over her flushed skin as he kissed lower down to her collar bone. Her slender fingers wrapped around his shirt, tugging on it.

"Take this off." She groaned, tugging it up. He backed up slightly to allow her to finish the job before bringing her back in. Her hands laid on his chest before slowly sliding down, feeling the ridges of his toned abdominal as she trailed down.

He, as she felt his torso, had moved his hand behind her back. With a quick flick her bra clasped off.

"Nice trick." She breathed out, chuckling as Randy smirked at her.

"Thanks." Was his sort response before pulling the bra off and dropping it to their feet. Cool air hit her breasts; her involuntary response was to cover them but before she could make a move Randy already had them in his hands. Massaging them, Eva bit her lip as her head fell back.

He soon replaced one hand with his mouth, swirling his tongue around her nipple and causing audible moans to escape her. Load moans. Eva was not one to keep quiet during a time like this and she suspected Randy liked that as his response was to suck them harder.

When Randy was satisfied with the marks he left on her chest, he moved his hand to the waist of her spandex. Eva was happy that the hassle of unclasping jeans was not going to be their problem tonight. She lifted her legs one by one so Randy could slip them off. Eva wasted no time in stripping him of his sweatpants. She was surprised, though, when she noticed boxer briefs on the man. Or, more importantly, how his member looked in them.

Her hands made their way to his member, cupping it as a groan escaped him. She messaged it in her hand, smirking at the thought that now she had him moaning for her. It always brought a certain thrill in Eva, being in charge when she could. She continued to message him when he took a hold of her wrist.

"Stop the fucking teasing." He breathed out; lust in his eyes now as his other hand hooked her panties and forcefully pushed them down her leg with one tug.

A smirk appeared on her face. "Take it easy, Randy." She purred out before bending down and tugging on his boxer briefs. She slipped them down slowly, watching as his throbbing penis finally escaped through. She wrapped her fingers around it and slowly started to pump.

She looked up to see the man slowly close his eyes as he bit his lip. She smirked as she slowly sped up. She could hear the rumble of his groans forcing out through his lips but he wasn't being loud enough for her; so she took it up a notch. Making sure his eyes were closed, she leaned in and took him into her mouth.

The contact must have shocked him as his head whipped down quickly; Eva could merely look up at him as she started to perform a blow job on him. His hand made it to her hair as she continued to suck on him, his fingers wrapping around hair before guiding him herself. Eva let him; she figured she couldn't have all the control forever now.

After a few pumps Randy pulled on her hair, causing her to pull back as he grunted about not wanting to cum like this. He told her to get up as he went on over to his gym bag, searching through it before finally taking out a silver packet.

"You just carry those around?" She asked with amusement in her voice as he ripped it open and started to slide it on.

"Never know when you'll need it." Randy answered, making his way back over. He placed a kiss on her lips before turning her around. "Bend over. Hands on the bench."

Eva looked down at the weights bench, feeling Randy's hands on her waist as he waited for her to bend over. "You're not going to hit me from behind."

"I figured that." Randy said. "Anal isn't what I was aiming for. Just bend over."

She looked back at him warningly but obliged to his wishes anyways. She bent over, placing her hands on the bench. She felt Randy slid his hands around her ass, quickly giving it a slap, which got a gasp out of her.

"Nice ass." He commented.

"Randy!" She looked back at him.

He chuckled. "Relax. Relax." He rubbed at her butt. "I was just complimenting it."

Eva looked back down at her hands on the bench, wondering what the hell this guy had in mind when she felt a hand start to rub at her clitoris. She involuntarily buckled her hips with the movement, moaning as he rubbed on it for a few seconds and whimpering slightly when he had stopped. Why had he stopped so soon?

"Why did you –oh!" Eva bit her bottom lip as Randy rubbed his tip on her vagina before slowly entering it in. Lack of getting any sex for a few months was apparent as a small pain came over as he slid into her. The pain, though, ended quickly as he finally settled in her. He then started to thrust slowly in her, letting her feel out his length. After a few seconds of this Eva felt herself craving a faster speed.

"Faster, Ra-andy." She breathed out, her fingers digging into the thin cushion of the weights bench. He gave a grunt of acknowledgment as he started to go faster, pounding on her harder as grunts left him. "Fuck." He breathed out as she started to grind with his motions, matching his stride the best she could.

It wasn't long before she started to feel something bubble in her system, which meant only one thing. "I-I'm gonna cum." She said, her voice faltering slightly. This just drove Randy to pound into her even faster and harder, causing the weights bench to shake under her.

He wrapped an arm around her as he felt her body start to convulse, her orgasm finally arriving. He let her ride it out. Her arms shook and felt like jelly as did her legs. She was sure she would've fallen over if Randy hadn't been holding on to her. She ran a hand through her hair as the orgasm calmed, feeling a thin layer of sweat on her face.

"We're not done yet, sweetheart." He grumbled out when he felt Eva get a grip on herself. He didn't let go as he pumped a few more times before he too had reached his ecstasy. He spilled himself into the condom as he gripped on her tightly.

The two stayed in their position as they tried to regulate their breathing. Randy slowly slid out of Eva, running a hand over his forehead before slipping off the foiled condom and walking over to a small trash in the corner. Eva stood up straighter, her legs still pretty weak from the experience she just had. She looked over to find Randy already in the process of putting his clothes on. She followed suit, sliding into her underwear and gym clothes.

She had finished putting on her top when she felt Randy's arm snake around her waist as he pulled her in close. He captured her lips with his as he placed a sloppy kiss on her lips. "That was amazing." He said, smiling at her.

"I've never had sex in a gym before and, fuck, I wanna do that again." She chuckled, causing him to do the same.

He took his gym bag into his hands before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and leading her to the front door of the gym. They walked in comfortable silence when Eva had decided to innocently look up, spotting a bright white security camera on top of the door.

"Oh my god." She exclaimed, her face reddening quickly. "Randy, look!"

He looked up, smiling up at the camera. "I guess we did have an audience." He commented, waving at the camera. Eva smacked his chest as the embarrassment of knowing that someone could've been watching them or would be seeing them when they check their security cameras worked into her.

Randy only smiled at her before looking back up at the camera. "You're welcome." He said slowly to it before winking up at it.

"Oh my god, please stop." She shook her head, hearing as Randy let out a laugh. "Now I can't go to this gym anymore."

"I know somewhere you can go." He said.

"Where?"

"My house. For round two." Randy smiled cheekily at her causing her to roll her eyes at him though she had a grin on her face.

"We'll see."

* * *

**A/N: Another day, another fic. This one is for QueenChelsieAmbrose! Here's the Rava, girl! I hope you like it! Also everyone jump on the Rava train it's fun! Haha. Also, I am so done with smut for the time being I want my fluff back. I'll be doing fluff for the rest of the month as well as working on Seeing Red. So look out for that! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review? ^.^  
**


End file.
